meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Sol Entity
The Sol Entity ruler of the Garden of Sol, writer of the Book of Sol and Lord of Cinders. He is often referred to SolZen, SolMagnus, the Sun Giant, and the Sun God. The entity is mainly referred to as simply Sol. He is the Titan Prince of Fire, Justice (a poor, loose translation Order is more appropriate), and matter connected to the intellect such as Imagination, Science and Mystic Lore. Appearance Sol has three main forms that he uses Projection A form of astral projection, it is his presence without any mass or substance. Ethereal and ghostly, it moves often not by walking but suddenly disappearing and reappearing. This form resembles a rich skin youth, with red and gold flowing hair that resembles fire and golden eyes, but wears a protector over long flowing robes of heavenly white. His protector is made of jade and gold plates knitted together with bronze fiber. This is the form which usually forms/transforms into his other incarnations. This form is also his human form. Ultra Form His most common Ultra form is an all-golden Ultra with yellow Dyna style proctors and a color timer style beam lamp. He sometimes has a normal color timer. This form is usually assumed for ease and convenience and he often prefers the form of Ultraman Flare (not to be confused with the Cinder Ultra) Titan Form Sol takes the form of a titan with skin like red ornate armor. His face is marble white like the mask that appears on emissaries he possess. His body is a cross between ornate armor and robotic traits particularly the joints. His hair resembles his projection's/human form's hair. His fingers end in flat edges serving as nails. He also sports his human form's necklace. For reasons unknown he wears the skull and pelt of a large white wolf like beast that changes in size with him. It is argued and implied by some that this is his 'truest form' and actually lurks under his Avatar Form's armors. Super Robot Form When appearing in worlds with more to do with Super Robots and less with Ultras, Sol generally takes the form of a yellow and red mechanoid, with a liquid metal style face, and faceplate. He is often a transformer with a Cinder based 'spark'. He often appears at varying sizes. Dragon God Form A draconian kaiju like form that appears at varying sizes. This form has black, rocky skin like volcanic rock, and a red/golden glow from his his body and in his eyes. His claws and fangs share this glow and his a crystal in his chest also glows this color. His wings are conjured from flames. Avatar His avatar has two known forms, both with the same under body. This form is humanoid but inside his flesh is made of flame with flesh made out of lightning and light for blood. His main 'armor' resembles an organic style Super Robot, with organic curves, black armor, with a ribcage that resembled a ribcage and clawed hands and toes. The form is slightly demonic with spikes for shoulder armor. His other armor resembles an Ultranoid, with completely orange, liquid metal skin and a flowing hair that resembles flame. His robotic form is seemingly his most favored form. Personality A champion of the light, Sol championed across the cosmos, fighting Eldritch Things and freeing the mortal races. He created heroes and was patron to valiant souls. He was also humble, disliking being worshiped like a god and was a believer in free will. Despite being more of a philosopher than a thinker, he had a love of science and a love of the workings of the mystical arts. It is said his knowledge of the Omniverse and how it works is rivaled only be a few of the other Entities. Despite his positives, he can rather brutal, as he may make harsh demands from people in exchange for his help. He also does not like having to kill, despite his creation of many WMDs, as evidence by the Pit. He seems to respect life and views destruction as a waste especially when pointless...yet he is amused by the sight of explosions. Sol, in a way represents Fire, the positive and negative aspects. Fire, which can illuminate the dark, bring about civilization, technology and learning, but that same fire, if misused, can burn worlds. Despite being a force of order, he is friends with the like of darker Titans/Entities such as Akreious, and Zombiejiger. It also goes without saying that he has a dark side, and that his imprisonment of the beings in the pit was not mercy but to make them suffer. He has also turned mortals that crossed him, into dragons denying them their freewill. The Prince of Fire is seemingly not beyond manipulation and possibility even deceit. There are even times when he treats the battle between light and dark, good and evil as a 'game' and can be utter ruthless with the lives of others. To be fair, his callousness seems mainly to those that work evil, and in terms of the 'needs of the few versus the needs of the many' type situations. There are rumors that the Necrobane secretly gets his most potent and darkest tomes via Sol. While he is considered a champion of Justice it may not always be the kind mortals expect, as though he may try to be fair, he can be brutal. It seems his brand of 'Justice' is his own and is more interested in the larger picture than individual justice. Sol, is more interested with 'Order', the creation and maintenance of those rules, which he calls 'justice'. One other thing of note, Sol can oddly at times be very generous and seems to have a weakness for anything cute and adorable. Nature Although technically a Titan, like Zombiejiger, he seems to transcend that classification. Though his body seems to produce Cinders, it is more accurate to say he produces Stellar Energy, with Cinders being the by product. History Pending Some time in the past Sol began experimenting with mechanoids and mechanical life. He created several robotic races, most of whom are capable of transformation. One of his earliest transforming creations are the Morpheons. However, after leaving them, Sol found himself disappointed with their stagnation, corrupt leadership and religious caste system and oppression that he surely did not endorse. Due to the hexes of Uzil, Sol was eventually forced into eternal slumber as he fought off the death curse, bringing about the rise of the Aspect Council. As a favor to Zombiejiger, Sol took watch over Necropolis while the dark Titan was away at a convention. He then defeated Vagash when she invaded. He went to sleep after centuries of fighting off, after his battle with Mandaz the Serpent King, after the War of Venom and Cinders. He caused the creation of Cinder Ultranoids and controls their powers. When Sol wishes to directly interact with the mortal realms, he generally takes the form of the Super Ultra Ultraman Flare. In this way, it is not unheard of him acting like a true an actual Ultra and even temporarily merging with mortals to help defend their homes. Sol's incarnation in the universe of the Morpheons was kidnapped and put on trial by the race. He was charged with crimes against the species for abandoning them, but he saw through this ruse and knew the greed that motivated these actions. To sooth the seething anger of Necrobane and Akreious, Sol initiated a civil with his last comments before he left, leaving a chosen hero to rise up against the oppressive upper class. Powers and Abilities * Spirit Fire: Sol hold control over spirit fire, a supernatural flame that burns what he wants and can even burn things on the 'conceptual' level. * Reality Warping: A powerful reality warper, he is skilled in making pocket dimensions with their own rules and physics and combating other reality warpers. He can in theory do what he pleases. * Knowledge of Meta: No one is sure what this means... * Magic User: Sol has seeming mastery over the school of magic and even High Magic and dealing with the supernatural. * Cosmic Awareness: A type of omniscience, but with a search filter on it. Sol is can be aware of what he chooses to know and what will directly affect him or what he is interested in. * Super Science: Sol seems capable of coming up with a theory to create almost any device, even those of incredible powers. * Control of Cinders: The Cinders of the Garden of Sol, have been called his will manifest and he is called the Lord of Cinders for a reason. Just as the cinders are aware of each other, he is directly aware of them and what is being done with them, and he will not allow their use for anything he disagrees with. Also Cinder magic is useless against him, granted most magical attacks are like that, but Cinder Magic is literally trying to use his own power to kill him... * Strength: Even without his other powers he is very strong, being able to punch apart mountains and even shatter continents, combined with his powers he can shatter planets with his punches and capture black holes with his bare hands.pending * Omnipotence of his Realm: Sol hold absolute power over everything of his realm and controls its rules as he pleases. This is because of the nature of Titan Princes and their realms. Titles * Lord of Sunlight * Lord of Order: * The Bright Lord: * Burning One: * Golden One: He is often covered in gold * Gift Bringer/Giver: Often makes artifacts that he gifts to the other princes, or even mortals. * The Sun God * The Sun Giant: All above come from his sun/fire theme * Lord of Cinders: As he is literally that * Dragon Tamer: Due to his interest of dragons * Monster Slayer: For fighting kaiju and Eldritch, more so than most other Princes * Snake Wrestler: For his Fight with Mandaz * Breaker of Titans: For his victory over the Forgotten Titan. He 'Broke his back, his mind, his spirit and the memory of him'. * World Breaker: He once punched a planet to debris * World Killer: Due his extermination of biospheres corrupted by the Eldritch * Master of the Forge: He likes to build machines, artifacts and such * Hate Wielder: Due to his sword * The Raging One: Due to his fire affinity and his temper. * First of the Trinity: Incarnations * Ultraman Flare: An Ultra Incarnation. Despite Sol, creating the Cinder Ultras, Flare is a normal Ultra, but very powerful. * Ultraman Flare: A Cinder Ultra Version created based on the previous one. * SolZen: A mechanoid, a member of the Cyberbot race and captain of the ship Atlanta * SolZen: An alternate version of the previous Mechanoids * SolMagnus: A more direct incarnation of the mechanoid Sol's universe who was the founder of Cyberbot society. Sol no longer holds interest in this incarnation and * SolZen: A cyborg leader of the Ultra Editors in a distant and somewhat strange part of the multiverse. * SolZen: Another Mechanoid Incarnation * Several Cinder Ultranoids: Some, those who exist without hosts, are direct incarnations of him. * Pending. Creations * Garden of Sol: The realm he rules and the cities there on. * Book of Sol: A collection of texts into which much of his vast knowledge was poured. * Emmissaries: Technically his servants, they are different in that they are the result of robotic shells holding his essence (in the form of Cinders) in force. * Soloids: A race of mechanoids. They were created to also serve as warriors against the dark. * Cinders: The Exotic Particles that could be described as his essence. * Cinder Stars: The means that lead to the creation of Cinder Ultranoids. * Matrix of Light: A relic that once belonged to the Soloids. * Robots: Sol is seemingly responsible for the creation of several other robotic races across multiple universes. It would seem that many are in fact experiments, such as several incarnations of the Cyberbots. * Necrobane Sentinels: Gifts to the Necrobane. * Necropolis War Sphinxes: More gifts to the Necrobane. Trivia * His title, Lord of Cinders, is a Dark Souls reference * Sol's favorite game is Dark Souls, although he has never played it... * Despite hating the dark arts, it is rumored that it was Sol who supplied Zombiejiger with his more potent dark texts. * Sol is often seen playing 4 Dimensional Chess with other cosmic beings, and his games are often interrupted. This is fortunate for him, since he is so terrible at it, one wonders why he keep playing. * Ironically he is an expert player of a game called Dominos, yet is somehow known for being bad at it. * He often likes to wear Egyptian style chest armor on his incarnations and several of his Cinder Ultras have this same style of protectors. * Like Necrobane, Sol appears to have a thing for Egyptian style architecture. Oddly, only his most cherished locations seem to adhere to this style, with the rest of his cities being of a Gothic style. * Although he doesn't want to admit it, he is often amused by Akreious' destructive antics. Category:Titan Princes